wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Barricade
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Related Mission(s) 'Known Issues' Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *Walls sometimes didn't upgrade correctly. Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *Neither Constructing nor Upgrading a Barricade requires the Dozer. This means that you do not have to stop any other construction or upgrade that may be in progress to build or upgrade them. *Barricades Level 5 and above absorb Direct Fire from Ground Units while allowing the Defender to shoot unobstructed. *Barricades Level 5 and above do not obstuct shots from Ground Units that utilize Arc Fire such as the Mortar Team, Rocket Buggy, Razorback and Hellfire. *Barricades Level 5 and above can limit the amount of Splash Damage taken by a Building or''' Unit' if placed in between them and the target being struck. *Player's 'Base Defenders may pass through thier own Barricades durring an attack on their Base. *Thorium' is requried for upgrading Barricades to Level 5 and above. *The number of available Barricades is determined by the Level of the 'Command Center. *The Player receives '''10,000 Metal / 10,000 Oil for completing Mission: Build 36 Barricades. *Besides slowing down the enemy, wall-elements can also be used in a tactical way. By creating small openings on certain places, within reach of your defenses, the enemy forces can be funneled into a deadly trap. In the store tab, you can buy stronger wall-elements for credits. *New Barricades may be placed in Back to Back succession. *Placed Barricades may be moved by Right Clicking them or by holding ''"SHIF" + Left Clicking ''them. *The Level 9 Barricade was introduced with the additon of the Level 7 Command Center. Game Update : Feb, 13th 2014. In-Game Quotes Game Updates *'Game Update: 2013 March 7' **Introducing Improved barricades-eight new levels of defense to help you protect your base! Barricades level 5 and above also provide protection from direct fire. *'Game Update: 2013 March 29' **You can now have as many as 160 Barricades protecting your base. Line 'em up, Commander - the battle never ends! *'Game Update: 2014 January 15' **Placing Barricades is easier than ever! you now have the ability to lay multiple barricades in back to back succession. Additionally you can also hold SHIFT+Left Click to move any building around your base! *'Game Update: 2014 February 13' **Tired of getting owned by enemy Spectres and Titans? The turret-protected Level 7 Command Center is now available! This building will give you ability to upgrade your Drone Silo, Go-Go Bar and Barricades. (Ref : Kixeye Forum Thread) External Links *Kixeye Forum Thread :' Introducing: Improved Barricade Placement Thread'. *Kixeye Forum Thread : Official Discussion: Placing Barricades . Gallery Upgrade bar to lvl 5.PNG|Level 5 Upgrade Message Box Mission-Build36Barricades.jpg|Mission: Build 36 Barricades barricades-Lg.png|Large Pic Error-Only160Barricades.jpg|May Only Place 160 Barricades update since it was march 27th 2013.png|update since it was march 27th 2013 GameUpdate_01-15-2014.jpg|New Way to Place Barricades GameUpdate_02-13-2014.jpg|Introduced Level 9 Barricades WC_02.jpeg|Command Center's protected by the old barricade. Barricade-Lv1toLv2-Upgrade.jpg|Level 1 > Level 2 Upgrade bar lvl 2 to lvl 3.PNG|Level 2 > Level 3 bar lvl 3 to lvl 4.PNG|Level 3 > Level 4 bar lvl 4 to lvl 5.PNG|Level 4 > Level 5 bar lvl 5 to lvl 6.PNG|Level 5 > Level 6 bar lvl 6 to lvl 7.PNG|Level 6 > Level 7 bar lvl 7 to lvl 8.PNG|Level 7 > Level 8 Barricade-Lv8toLv9-Upgrade.jpg|Level 8 > Level 9 Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense